1. Technical Field
The present application relates to the manufacture of devices using transistors and nanotube switching elements and in which the nanotube switching element records the informational state of the device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, most memory storage devices utilize a wide variety of energy dissipating devices which employ the confinement of electric or magnetic fields within capacitors or inductors respectively. Examples of state of the art circuitry used in memory storage include FPGA, ASIC, CMOS, ROM, PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, DRAM, MRAM and FRAM, as well as dissipationless trapped magnetic flux in a superconductor and actual mechanical switches, such as relays.
An FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) is a programmable logic device (PLD), a programmable logic array (PLA), or a programmable array logic (PAL) with a high density of gates, containing up to hundreds of thousands of gates with a wide variety of possible architectures. The ability to modulate (i.e. effectively to open and close) electrical circuit connections on an IC (i.e. to program and reprogram) is at the heart of the FPGA (Field programmable gate array) concept.
An ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) chip is custom designed for a specific application rather than a general-purpose chip such as a microprocessor. The use of ASICs can improve performance over general-purpose CPUs, because ASICs are “hardwired” to do a specific job and are not required to fetch and interpret stored instructions.
Important characteristics for a memory cell in electronic device are low cost, nonvolatility, high density, low power, and high speed. Conventional memory solutions include Read Only Memory (ROM), Programmable Read only Memory (PROM), Electrically Programmable Memory (EPROM), Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM), Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) and Static Random Access Memory (SRAM).
ROM is relatively low cost but cannot be rewritten. PROM can be electrically programmed but with only a single write cycle. EPROM (Electrically-erasable programmable read-only memories) has read cycles that are fast relative to ROM and PROM read cycles, but has relatively long erase times and reliability only over a few iterative read/write cycles. EEPROM (or “Flash”) is inexpensive, and has low power consumption but has long write cycles (ms) and low relative speed in comparison to DRAM or SRAM. Flash also has a finite number of read/write cycles leading to low long-term reliability. ROM, PROM, EPROM and EEPROM are all non-volatile, meaning that if power to the memory is interrupted the memory will retain the information stored in the memory cells.
EEPROMS are widely used within the computer industry to store a BIOS (basic input-output system) for a computer, sensor, or processing device, allowing it to load data and system instructions from other storage media when the unit receives first power after being in a quiescent state. The size of the BIOS is typically minimized in design because of the high cost of flash memory.
DRAM (dynamic random access memory) stores charge on capacitors but must be electrically refreshed every few milliseconds complicating system design by requiring separate circuitry to “refresh” the memory contents before the capacitors discharge. SRAM does not need to be refreshed and is fast relative to DRAM, but has lower density and is more expensive relative to DRAM. Both SRAM and DRAM are volatile, meaning that if power to the memory is interrupted the memory will lose the information stored in the memory cells.
Consequently, existing technologies are either non-volatile but are not randomly accessible and have low density, high cost, and limited ability to allow multiple writes with high reliability of the circuit's function, or they are volatile and complicate system design or have low density. Some emerging technologies have attempted to address these shortcomings.
For example, magnetic RAM (MRAM) or ferromagnetic RAM (FRAM) utilizes the orientation of magnetization or a ferromagnetic region to generate a nonvolatile memory cell. MRAM utilizes a magnetoresistive memory element involving the anisotropic magnetoresistance or giant magnetoresistance of ferromagnetic materials yielding nonvolatility. Both of these types of memory cells have relatively high resistance and low-density. A different memory cell based upon magnetic tunnel junctions has also been examined but has not led to large-scale commercialized MRAM devices. FRAM uses a circuit architecture similar to DRAM but which uses a thin film ferroelectric capacitor. This capacitor is purported to retain its electrical polarization after an externally applied electric field is removed yielding a nonvolatile memory. FRAM suffers from a large memory cell size, and it is difficult to manufacture as a large-scale integrated component. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,853,893; 4,888,630; 5,198,994, 6,048,740; and 6,044,008.
Another technology having non-volatile memory is phase change memory. This technology stores information via a structural phase change in thin-film alloys incorporating elements such as selenium or tellurium. These alloys are purported to remain stable in both crystalline and amorphous states allowing the formation of a bi-stable switch. While the nonvolatility condition is met, this technology appears to suffer from slow operations, difficulty of manufacture and poor reliability and has not reached a state of commercialization. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,448,302; 4,845,533; and 4,876,667.
Wire crossbar memory (MWCM) has also been proposed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,128,214; 6,159,620; and 6,198,655. These memory proposals envision molecules as bi-stable switches. Two wires (either a metal or semiconducting type) have a layer of molecules or molecule compounds sandwiched in between. Chemical assembly and electrochemical oxidation or reduction are used to generate an “on” or “off” state. This form of memory requires highly specialized wire junctions and may not retain non-volatility owing to the inherent instability found in redox processes.
Recently, memory devices have been proposed which use nanoscopic wires, such as single-walled carbon nanotubes, to form crossbar junctions to serve as memory cells. See WO 01/03208, Nanoscopic Wire-Based Devices, Arrays, and Methods of Their Manufacture; and Thomas Rueckes et al., “Carbon Nanotube-Based Nonvolatile Random Access Memory for Molecular Computing,” Science, vol. 289, pp. 94–97, 7 Jul. 2000. Electrical signals are written to one or both wires to cause them to physically attract or repel relative to one another. Each physical state (i.e., attracted or repelled wires) corresponds to an electrical state. Repelled wires are an open circuit junction. Attracted wires are a closed state forming a rectified junction. When electrical power is removed from the junction, the wires retain their physical (and thus electrical) state thereby forming a non-volatile memory cell.
The use of an electromechanical bi-stable device for digital information storage has also been suggested (c.f. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,149: Non-volatile memory device including a micro-mechanical storage element).
The creation and operation of a bi-stable nano-electro-mechanical switches based on carbon nanotubes (including mono-layers constructed thereof) and metal electrodes has been detailed in a previous patents and patent application of Nantero, Inc. (U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/915,093, 09/915,173, 09/915,095, 10/033,323, 10/033,032, 10/128,118, 10/128,117, 10/341,005, 10/341,055, 10/341,054, 10/341,130, 60/446,783 and 60/446,786, add 41 the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties).
Memory devices have been proposed which use nanoscopic wires, such as single-walled carbon nanotubes, to form crossbar junctions to serve as memory cells. (See WO 01/03208, Nanoscopic Wire-Based Devices, Arrays, and Methods of Their Manufacture; and Thomas Rueckes et al., “Carbon Nanotube-Based Nonvolatile Random Access Memory for Molecular Computing,” Science, vol. 289, pp. 94–97, 7 Jul. 2000.) Hereinafter these devices are called nanotube wire crossbar memories (NTWCMs). Under these proposals, individual single-walled nanotube wires suspended over other wires define memory cells. Electrical signals are written to one or both wires to cause them to physically attract or repel relative to one another. Each physical state (i.e., attracted or repelled wires) corresponds to an electrical state. Repelled wires are an open circuit junction. Attracted wires are a closed state forming a rectified junction. When electrical power is removed from the junction, the wires retain their physical (and thus electrical) state thereby forming a non-volatile memory cell.
The NTWCM proposals rely on directed growth or chemical self-assembly techniques to grow the individual nanotubes needed for the memory cells. These techniques are now believed to be difficult to employ at commercial scales using modern technology. Moreover, they may contain inherent limitations such as the length of the nanotubes that may be grown reliably using these techniques, and it may difficult to control the statistical variance of geometries of nanotube wires so grown. Improved memory cell designs are thus desired.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003-0021966 discloses, among other things, electromechanical circuits, such as memory cells, in which circuits include a structure having electrically conductive traces and supports extending from a surface of a substrate. Nanotube ribbons are suspended by the supports that cross the electrically conductive traces. Each ribbon comprises one or more nanotubes. The ribbons are formed from selectively removing material from a layer or matted fabric of nanotubes.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0021966, a nanofabric may be patterned into ribbons, and the ribbons can be used as a component to create non-volatile electromechanical memory cells. The ribbon is electromechanically-deflectable in response to electrical stimulus of control traces and/or the ribbon. The deflected, physical state of the ribbon may be made to represent a corresponding information state. The deflected, physical state has non-volatile properties, meaning the ribbon retains its physical (and therefore informational) state even if power to the memory cell is removed. As explained in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003-0124325, three-trace architectures may be used for electromechanical memory cells, in which the two of the traces are electrodes to control the deflection of the ribbon.
A typical nanotube device is composed of a nanofabric as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/915,093, Electromechanical Memory Array Using Nanotube Ribbons and Method for Making Same, filed Jul. 25, 2001 (NAN-1); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/915,173, Electromechanical Memory Having Cell Selection Circuitry Constructed with Nanotube Technology, filed Jul. 25, 2001 (NAN-2);
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/915,095, Hybrid Circuit Having Nanotube Electromechanical Memory, Jul. 25, 2001 (NAN-3); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/033,323, Electromechanical Three-Trace Junction Devices, filed Dec. 28, 2001 (NAN-4); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/033,032, Methods Of Making Electromechanical Three-Trace Junction Devices, filed Dec. 28, 2001 (NAN-5); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/128,118, Nanotube Films And Articles, filed Apr. 23, 2002, (NAN-6); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/128,117, Methods Of Nanotube Films And Articles, filed Apr. 23, 2002 (NAN-7); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/341,005, Methods Of Making Carbon Nanotube Films, Layers, Fabrics, Ribbons, Elements And Articles, filed Jan. 13, 2003 (NAN-15); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/341,055, Methods Of Using Thin Metal Layers To Make Carbon Nanotube Films, Layers, Fabrics, Ribbons, Elements And Articles, filed Jan. 13, 2003 (NAN-16); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/341,054, Methods Of Using Pre-Formed Nanotubes To Make Carbon Nanotube Films, Layers, Fabrics, Ribbons, Elements And Articles, filed Jan. 13, 2003 (NAN-17); and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/341,130, Carbon Nanotube Films, Layers, Fabrics, Ribbons, Elements And Articles, filed Jan. 13, 2003 (NAN-18). In at least some cases, to create a nanofabric, the technique chosen must result in a sufficient quantity of nanotubes in contact with other nanotubes which thereby matte as a result of the nanotubes' adhesion characteristics. Certain embodiments (e.g., memory cells) benefit when the nanofabric is very thin (e.g., less than 2 nm); for example, when the nanofabric is primarily a monolayer of nanotubes with sporadic overlapping (sometimes fabric will have portions that are bilayers or trilayers), or a multilayer fabric with relatively small diameter nanotubes. Moreover, many of these embodiments benefit when the nanotubes are single-walled nanotubes (SWNTs). Other embodiments (e.g., conductive traces) may benefit from thicker fabrics or multi-walled nanotubes (MWNTs). The nanofabric is patterned using photolithographic techniques generating an electrically conductive trace of nanotubes, NT.